


Heartbreak Hotel

by wonkisaysomething



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Cheating, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, for now, lapslock, lots of editing because i'm a terrified coward, maybe yuto didn't mean to cheat??? maybe??? idk you'll have to read and find out, when they were children, why is everyone so mean to my bby, yuto why ;c
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonkisaysomething/pseuds/wonkisaysomething
Summary: In which Hyunggu finds his heart being shattered again and again.





	1. heartbroken

**Author's Note:**

> should i make this into an actual story? or just keep it as is? let me know what you think. this was originally supposed to be like a 300 word drabble but inspiration struck

hyunggu stepped through the doorway, closing the door softly behind him. his head throbbed, and the room seemed to be spinning in circles around him. “it’s one a.m, where have you  _ been _ ?” a voice asked next to him. “god, hyunggu, you were out drinking again,” the person took hold of his arms, lifting him up bridal style and setting him on the couch gently. 

“...’m fine, wooseokie, really…” hyunggu mumbled, eyes on the verge of closing. 

“you’re not fine. wait here, i’ll get you a glass of water.” hyunggu heard wooseok’s footsteps quietly pad off. he returned a moment later with a glass. “drink,” he commanded, lifting the glass to the shorter’s lips. he complied, taking small sips. “he cheated on you, hyunggu. he’s not going to come back, no matter how much you wish he would.” the older’s eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill over at any moment. 

“i know,” he replied softly, biting his lip.

“then stop, hyunggu. please. i hate seeing you like this,” wooseok pleaded with him. the other just stared at the floor. “fine.” he set the glass on the coffee table, standing. 

“seokkie.” hyunggu grabbed the younger’s wrist, holding it loosely. “stay with me,” he asked. wooseok relented, wrapping his arms around the younger and pulling him close. 

“get some sleep.” he kissed hyunggu’s forehead, knowing the other wouldn’t remember a thing in the morning.

“i wish you knew how much i love you,” wooseok mumbled, resting his chin in the other’s soft, silky hair. “i wish you would forget about him, that jerk.” he didn’t even understand why someone would hurt a person this beautiful. no- hyunggu was more than that. he was  _ ethereal _ ,  _ otherworldly _ . there was certainly no one like him, wooseok thought as he admired the other’s features.

his plump, rosy lips that were slightly parted, and  _ god _ he could just kiss him right now. soft doe eyes that sparkled, and that sounded so cliche but it was true, his pretty eyes lighting up as he laughed at some stupid joke of wooseok’s. and every time he spoke, wooseok fell in love all over again at that soft, silvery voice. the boy was born to be in the spotlight with the sinful way he danced, hips swaying side to side as he looked at the audience, knowing  _ exactly _ what he was doing. the boy’s smile that lit up whatever room he walked into, making the world just a little bit brighter. glowing, dewy skin that didn’t have a mark nor a blemish, simply perfect in every way. you’re perfect, wooseok thought.

and he hadn’t even mention the boy’s personality. the boy was kind, too kind. he was too naive, too trusting, too caring. that was why he got taken advantage of. too many times, wooseok had just let it happen because the other had asked him not to do anything, because he didn’t want to hurt anyone else, when he was the only one getting hurt. he couldn’t do it anymore, he couldn’t just stand by while the other got his heart broken over and over again.

the first time had been a guy by the name of yeo changgu in their freshman year. sure, he didn’t  _ mean _ to string him along, (at least, that’s what he said) but the damage was done. hyunggu had had such a crush on the older, always gushing about how amazing he was, something sweet he had done, or something along those lines. changgu let the other follow him around, even going so far as to introduce him to his friends and taking him out to the movies and such, always giving him a ride and making sure he got home safely. one such night, he remembered, hyunggu had gathered up the courage to kiss him. the other pushed him away, looking at him like he had three heads. “i have a boyfriend,” he had said. he had also said that it was best if they didn’t hang out anymore. hyunggu cried for weeks after, and no matter how much wooseok wanted to punch the living daylights out of him, hyunggu wouldn’t let him. “it’ll only make things worse,” he had said. 

there were many others, but the most recent one was a guy named adachi yuto, whom they had met at a cafe. “he’s perfect,” hyunggu had said, starry-eyed. they did end up going on a few dates, before becoming official. they had dated for a few months, and hyunggu was just- absolutely  _ in love _ . “he’s the one!” he told wooseok after the two had dated for a while. yeah, you were clearly wrong, thought wooseok. the poor thing had walked in on yuto and some random hook-up kissing against a club wall, and he ended up having a panic attack outside, wooseok having to come and calm him down. yuto and hyunggu had only spoken once after that, the latter confronting him about that night, breaking down in tears. he refused to see the other anymore. and good riddance, wooseok thought. that adachi yuto had bad news written all over him.

“who told you to pick out all the bad guys,” he muttered sleepily. “just be with me.”


	2. cat and mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which yuto sets out to make things right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably terrible. tell me if you like it ig? i really enjoy writing but i don't think that i'm that good...

oh, god, yuto was an idiot. he admitted that. he made such a stupid mistake, and now he didn’t know whether he could ever get what he loved back. that is, to say, a certain kang hyunggu. he couldn’t even begin to imagine how the other felt right now. the last time he had seen him, the smaller male had just  _ cried _ , barely being able to speak. he hadn’t even meant to kiss her-  _ her _ . now, that was an entirely different matter. he knew  _ exactly _ who it was. his ex-girlfriend, jang yeeun. and he didn’t believe that it was an accident. no, she was out for blood. they’d had a bit of a messy breakup, and she’d been bitter ever since. well, it was pretty much his own fault for dating someone so self-absorbed. still, yuto knew what he had to do. it was time to chat with his ex-girlfriend.

_ ‘meet me at the cafe where we went on our first date. 15 minutes.’  _ he texted, grabbing his jacket and walking out the door. this was it. he was going to make everything better. he was finally going to set things straight between the both of them.

it was a nice day, actually. too nice for this ‘talk’. more like yeeun was going to act all innocent and say she was drunk and hadn’t meant to, just felt so  _ sad _ upon the sight of seeing him, that she had to. then she was going to cry and say she was sorry, and they’d keep playing this game of cat and mouse that they had going on, and it would just be an endless cycle that never stopped, just repeating over and over and  _ over _ again until he felt like he was going to break. yuto wasn’t going to let that happen this time. he was done with her tricks.

he found yeeun sitting at an outdoor table, sipping at a smoothie and staring uninterestedly at her phone. “yeeun.” yuto cleared his throat, awkwardly. she looked up, face breaking into a smile.

“have you finally come to your senses? come to beg for me back?” the girl giggled, batting her eyelashes, but her eyes burned with the intensity of a wildfire. it was the look of a predator to her prey.

“i’ve come to talk.” he took the seat across from her. “whatever this is, it needs to stop. i can’t keep doing this with you,” yuto stated, bluntly. “i have my life, and you have yours. why can’t we just stay out of each other’s way?” he asked in a pleading tone.

“oh, it’s not that simple,” she smirked. “listen,  _ yuto _ ,” she smiled sweetly. “if i can’t have you, then no one else can. i’ll ruin your pathetic little love life,” she hissed, venom subtly dripping out of her sugary-sweet tone. yeeun picked up her drinking, sipping it slowly, simply watching him through narrowed eyes.

“why can’t you just let it rest?” the other growled, clenching his fists. “it was a long time ago. why do you insist on dragging this on? don’t you have better things to do than mess with me?” 

yeeun winked. “oh, i do. i have way better things to do. however, it’s more fun watching you suffer.” she leaned forward, eyes boring into his. “you should never have messed with me, yuto. i can and  _ will _ destroy you.” she stood up, pushing the chair in. “oh, and have fun with that little boy toy of yours. he’s not going to be around much longer, by the looks of it. ta-ta!” yeeun waved cheerily, sashaying away.

yuto glowered at her as she walked off, feeling a strong urge to punch something. at least now it was all out in the open. no more cat and mouse, just a bloody battleground that was his heart. how long did it have to go on like this? when would she be satisfied? question after question bounced around in his mind, and he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. this would never stop, would it? she just had to turn up now, when he was  _ finally _ happy with the boy he loved. god, he didn’t even know if they could salvage their relationship at this point. yuto was left to pick up the pieces yet again. 

but he had to try. he would do anything for hyunggu. yuto couldn’t help but think hyunggu was an angel sent from heaven just for him. his angel. he liked the sound of that.


End file.
